


Phantom 10

by Cosmic_Chaos



Category: Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Chaos/pseuds/Cosmic_Chaos
Summary: Ben and Danny have been together, platonic and romantic, forever. After an accident, their secret gets revealed, and things go from scary to hellish as a new enemy forces both of their worlds to collide on a whole new level. But a light in the dark appears in the form of an old friend, who was once thought lost to them forever.





	1. The Crash

-Ben-

Finally it was time to go home. Today it was like every criminal was out and about causing mischief. It was also raining and I was on my Tenn-Speed. The day started out clear and sunny, but by lunch it was cloudy and wet. I sat at the stop light waiting for it to change. My jacket and pants were soaked through, and the visor on my helmet was covered in water. I sighed, pulled it off, and wiped it off. Just as I was about to put it back on my head; my phone went off. Placing the helmet by my feet I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" I said. Grandpa Max was on the other end.

"Ben, would you mind coming back by the base?" He asked. It sounded like mad house behind him.

"Sure. Hope you don't mind that I look like a wet washcloth." I said, smiling.

"Don't worry. I'll get you a towel or two when you get here." He said chuckling.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I'll see you in a little." I said, hanging up.

The light turned green and I pulled out in the intersection. I was half way across when the next thing I know something hit me on my left, my bike skids sideways, and something hits my right side. My head smashed against the thing on my right and I'm stuck between the two objects. My head and body were pounding, and I could feel warm liquid on my skin every now and again; I know it's not rain. Everything feels heavy and weighed down, even my eyelids. It hurt to breathe, and it especially hurt when it felt like I was moving. I opened my eyes and saw red, the storm, and a blurry figure of someone. They were shouting something, but I couldn't hear them for some reason. My eyes stayed open for about a minute before I fell into darkness.

-Gwen-

"It's been an hour. Where is he?" Kevin asked, a bit annoyed.

I ignored him and looked around at everyone in the room. My parents and brother were here, Ben's parents, Grandpa Max, Rook, a few of our friends, Kevin, and myself. We had planned a Birthday party for Ben and I, since we share the same birthday, because we were doing different things that day. Although it was around Thanksgiving we decided to have it now, as our families were doing completely different things after the holiday season started. We all had decided to make it a surprise for Ben. But ever since Grandpa got off the phone with him I've had a bad feeling, like something went wrong. I got up off the couch and walked over to Grandpa Max.

"I have a bad feeling, Grandpa." I said, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Something's wrong." I looked around nervously. Everyone one seemed like they had the same feeling, even Kevin.

"I'll call him again." He said, pulling out his phone.

Everyone gathered closer as Grandpa dialed Ben's phone and put it on speaker phone. It rang and rang until the answering machine picked up.

"This is Ben, couldn't get to the phone so, uh, leave a message. GAH! GWEN! Give me my phone! GWEN! -click-" We all chuckled, but there was a hint of nervousness behind it. Ben always answered his phone. It was very, very rare that he didn't. If he was driving he'd pull over and pick it up. OK, now my heart rate is picking up.

"Kevin, Rook. Can you pick up the Omnitrix's signal and find out where Ben is?" Grandpa Max asked, ending the call.

They both nodded and quickly made their way over to the main frame in the room. The rest of us gathered behind them and watched the screen. Within seconds they had a simplified line map of Bellwood with a green blip moving quickly along the roads.

"Is he chasing after a criminal or something?" Kevin asked as he watched the screen. That couldn't be it, he would have called.

I bit my lip and shifted uncomfortably, something was majorly wrong. I blocked out everyone and searched for Ben's mana, after a minute of searching I found it. I didn't not like what I found though.

"We have a huge problem." I said pulling everyone's attention off the screen.

"I looked and found Ben's mana signature near the hospital, but that's all I found. I didn't find him." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Aunt Sandra asked, fear in her voice.

"I found his physical mana, the mana his body gives off, but not the personal mana, the mana his mind or personality gives off." I said shakily.

"It's like that part of his mind shut down. Not asleep, but not active." Everyone stopped breathing for a moment.

"Wait, you said he was near the hospital right?" Ken asked, I nodded.

"We better hurry then. He might be headed there." He said, already heading to the door.

I was right on his heels with my family, Kevin, and Rook behind me. My heart was in my throat by now. I took a glance back at Ben's parents and they looked scared to death. We got to the vehicles quickly. Kevin and I went straight to his car, but just before I got in I took another look at Ben's parents.

"Aunt Sandra, Uncle Carl. You two can come with us. Kevin will get us there quickly." I said figuring that they'd want to get there as soon as possible. They smiled slightly and nodded, rushing to the back passenger doors.

Kevin tore out of the parking bay, into the streets, and towards the hospital. He weaved between each and every car on the road, which wasn't many, flew through intersections, and whipped around corners. At one intersection we had to take a detour because there was a crash there. There was a semi-truck still behind the white line with a decent sized dent in the front, something laying on its side near the semi-truck, and a car with a huge dent on the front of it. Aunt Sandra started sobbing when she saw the wreckage. After that I kept an eye on them in the rear view mirror. Uncle Carl had pulled Aunt Sandra into a hug as she cried. I even saw Kevin gazing at them every now and again, even he looked scared. I hope that crash didn't have anything to do with Ben.

We made it to the hospital and didn't even stop completely before Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl bolted out of the car into the emergency room doors. Kevin and I were right behind them. When we got in there Ben's parents were already at the front desk talking to the girl behind the desk. We got closer when the girl replied to something they asked, and Aunt Sandra burst into tears, clinging to Uncle Carl.

"What's wrong?" I asked, coming up to their side.

"Are you here for Mr. Tennyson also?" The girl asked.

"Yes. I'm his cousin." I said, leaning on the counter.

"He was brought in by ambulance about ten minutes ago. Doctors are checking over him right now." She said, glancing at her computer every now and again.

"What happened?" I asked, shakily.

"A witness called in a three vehicle crash just over an hour ago. There was a semi-truck, a motorbike, and a car. Mr. Tennyson was on the motorbike. We don't have any other information on the other two involved as of yet." She said.

I started crying. So that crash from earlier did have something to do with my cousin.

"Thank you." I choked out. She nodded and smiled sadly.

"If you would like to have a seat someone will come out to get you when your cousin is settled in a room." The girl said, I nodded numbly.

The four of us went and sat in the waiting area when everyone else came in. My Aunt and I sat on the couch with me on her right. Kevin and Uncle Carl relayed the news to the rest. When they were done my mom came over and sat on Aunt Sandra's left side. Grandpa Max sat in a chair across from us as the rest of them stayed standing. I could feel the tension and fear in the air. We sat there for thirty minutes before a nurse came out. Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl were in front of him in seconds.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson?" He asked.

"Yes. Is our son alright?" Uncle Carl asked. The six of us came up behind them.

"Your son is alive, but that's all I know." He said pulling open the door he came out of.

We all let out a sigh of relief that he was alive, but I'm sure that we were still worried about his condition. I know I was.

"I can take you back if you wish." He said, we nodded together.

We followed him through the door, to the elevators, and waited as it rose to level four.

The doors slid open, we exited the elevator, and stood in front of the ICU unit the hospital had. I think everyone paled right along with me when we registered the ICU. But when the nurse walked away from the ICU I relaxed and followed him. Uncle Carl and Aunt Sandra were almost on the guys heels, literally, as they walked behind him. We walked a short way down the hall to one of the rooms. The nurse stopped in front of room 410, which had its door ajar. He pushed the door completely open and stepped back to let my Aunt and Uncle through. They went right in, followed by Grandpa Max, my parents, then myself and my brother. The blips of a heart monitor echoed in my ears as I entered the single-bed room. My eyes landed on Ben, who was placed on the right side of the room, his Omnitrix arm was closest to the door, and I felt like crying. His head was bandaged, mostly the right side. He had a cast on the lower part of his right arm and left leg; they weren't covered by the white blankets. There was some gauze around his forearm, just above the Omnitrix. There was a patch on his left collar bone and right shoulder. The last things that were visible was the air mask on his nose and mouth, and the IV and wires monitoring him. He didn't look good.

"Ben, sweetie. Can you open your eyes?" My Aunt asked him, grabbing his left hand. Ben didn't even stir.

"Ben?" I called out softly. He still didn't move.

"Are you the Tennyson family?" Someone spoke up behind me.

I turned and faced the person. It was the doctor. He had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and a pale complexion.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Claude Hazard." The doctor introduced himself.

"Hello. I'm Max Tennyson." Grandpa introduced himself, since my Aunt and Uncle had all of their attention on Ben.

"Will Ben be alright?" He asked.

"At this point yes. The crash broke his arm, leg, and a few ribs. There were five cuts that needed stitching from the metal of the vehicles. Our biggest concerns were his head injury and a cut along his right hip. When his head hit the semi he hit it hard, it's a miracle that he only got a cut out of it. The one on his hip is from a stray piece of metal that had dug into his side when he hit the semi, and then moved." The doctor explained.

"He was placed here in case his condition happens to worsen, and there is a nurse from the ICU scheduled to check on him along with another." He added.

Grandpa nodded and thanked him. After that Dr. Hazard left, and Kevin and Rook entered the room. I looked back over to Ben, who was still out despite the noise, and his mom was combing her fingers through his hair. Uncle Carl sat next to her, holding her free hand. The rest of us sat in the chairs that were there and waited, hoping Ben would wake up while we were there. We were there until visiting hours ended, but even then we didn't want to leave.


	2. A Heroes Friendship

~Two weeks later~

+Amity Park+

-Sam-

"So, what's the plan for this weekend?" I asked, stopping by Danny's locker. It was the end of the last day of school before Christmas break, and Danny was already a grump. "Sleep in and hope that when I wake up it's New Years." Danny grumbled as he put all of his books into his locker. "Hey, at least there's no ghosts. Right?" Tucker said, nudging Danny in the side slightly. "And we're a few months away from graduating." Danny added with a small smile. "Yeah. Thing sure have changed since Freshman Year." I said looking up at Danny and Tucker.

Danny wound up being 6 foot 5 inches, and his style changed slightly. He still wore baggy pants, though sometimes he wore more fitted jeans. His shirts ended up being fitted and with a hoodie or open button-up shirt on top; more often than not. He still wore Vans, but now they were black with green laces instead red and white. And every now and again he'd wear his 'Fun Danny' hat. But when he wasn't wearing the hat he was wearing a grey beanie, like ninety-five percent of the time. His hair was long enough to touch the collar of his shirt. Tucker was about 6 foot, and his style hadn't changed too much. He wore short sleeved shirts that usually had some kind of tech reference, he switched between regular jeans and his cargo pants, he kept his hiking boots, and he got rid of his beret. He replaced it with an red-orange baseball cap, sometimes. His glasses and backpack were intact, as well as his tech. For some reason he got rows of braids in his hair. Neither of them looked lanky anymore. They were still smaller in muscle size and slimmer compared to other guys, but you could tell they can pack a punch now. I was 5 foot 8 inches. I changed out my skirt for black pants, the cut style varied, and I wore more purple. I still wore my steel toed combat boots, and my hair was longer as well.

Tucker opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the most annoying human voice ever. "Aw, the love birds are under the mistletoe." Paulina said walking up to us with Dash by her side. They hadn't changed at all. "We're not love birds." I said, looking up. Tucker looked up with me and Danny glanced up from his locker. "So, Fenton. You gonna kiss your girlfriend." Dash taunted. I watched Danny as he pulled out his full face helmet. His parents let him get a sports bike after he got his licence. It was black with a ghostly green hour glass on both sides of the engine. He was already irritable enough, this wasn't going to help. "Sam is NOT my girlfriend." He said, slamming his locker closed. "She's my best friend." He added, turning to glare at Dash. "When are you going to ask her out then?" Dash pushed. "Did I not just say that she's my best friend? Did it sound like I was going to ask her out?" Danny asked, irritation clear in his voice. It was kinda harsh, yeah, but most people know not to mess with him at this time of the year. It also kinda stung, I kinda like him. Though he's never shown that much interest in anyone. "Besides, I already have my eyes on someone else." He said, walking away. "What? Yeah right." Paulina and Dash said in disbelief. Tuck and I were stunned also, when did this happen and who was it. He said nothing more as he exited the school. I ran after him with Tucker right behind me.

When we got outside to where Danny was standing, on the phone; the Fenton RV had pulled up next to Danny's bike. "What?" Danny gasped, nearly dropping his phone. Jazz jumped out of the back of the RV and jogged towards us with a smile. "Where are you?" He asked, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton joining Jazz. Danny was facing away from all of us as he spoke. "Okay, thanks." He said hanging up and rushing to his bike, right past us. "Danny, what's wrong?" I asked following after him. Jazz and Tucker next to me, Danny's parents behind us. "An old friend of mine is in the hospital." He said climbing on to his bike, looking at us. There was nothing but worry and fear in his eyes. He started the engine and placed his helmet over his head. "Where are you going?" Mrs. Fenton asked, not hearing what he had said. "Bellwood Medical Center." He said simply before taking off. I turned to Danny's family for answers, but Jazz had a thoughtful look on her face and her parents looked worried.

"Ben!" Jazz suddenly exclaimed. "What?" We all questioned, but I think Jazz ignored Tucker and myself. "He said a friend was in the hospital and he's going to Bellwood. I think Ben got hurt." She said already heading to the RV. Her parents followed, jumping into the front seats; Mr. Fenton was driving. Tucker and I shared a look before getting into the back of the RV with Jazz. Mr. Fenton pulled out of the schools parking lot and went the same direction as Danny. "Jazz. What's going on?" I asked, sitting next to her. "I'm not 100% sure, but I think a childhood friend of ours is hurt. I may be wrong." She said rubbing her hands on her pants nervously. After that the Fenton's stayed silent, it was weird. They didn't even voice anything about us going with them. It ended up getting late into the night and we stopped for the night at a rest stop. Everyone seemed just as scared and worried as Danny did.

-Rook-

It has been two weeks since Ben was in the crash, but he still has not woken up. We are all worried that he will not wake up at all. I had decided to visit him before going to work today, so I could tell Gwen, Kevin, and Magister Tennyson if anything has changed. That is if they do not show up themselves. As I pulled up I nearly hit a guy on a motorcycle, who was racing into the parking lot. He seemed to be in a rush as he parked in a spot close to the main entrance and bolted inside, after turning the bike off. I parked a few spaces away from the entrance. When I got out I ran into Mrs. Tennyson. "Hello, Mrs. Tennyson. How are you?" I asked, walking along side her. "I'm better." She said, with a soft smile. We walked inside and the guy from the bike was at the reception desk. He had black shoes, light jeans that were baggy, a red plaid shirt, and a grey beanie. He appeared to be around eighteen. In his left hand he held a black helmet that would cover his face. He nodded to the woman behind the desk and dashed off to the elevators. "That boy seems to be in a rush." Mrs. Tennyson said sadly. "Yes. I had almost hit him when I got here." I said going to the elevators myself. The guy was there pushing the button repeatedly. After a moment he huffed and went to the stairs, the elevator opened just after he left. "That is unfortunate." I said to myself, boarding the elevator with Ben's mother. The elevator ride was quiet. When we got to the fourth floor I went ahead to Ben's room as Mrs. Tennyson was stopped to talk to a nurse.

I walked into his room and froze, there was someone in there. It was the guy on the bike. He was reaching for Ben, his back facing me. Before he could touch Ben, possibly to hurt him more, I quickly moved across the room and pinned him to the wall, where no important machines were. "Dude! What the hell?!" He exclaimed, trying to pull his arms from my hold, behind his back. "Who are you?" I questioned. At that moment I heard Mrs. Tennyson walk in. "Danny. I'm a friend of Ben's." He said, still struggling. "Danny?" Mrs. Tennyson gasped. "Rook, please let him go." Mrs. Tennyson said, walking towards me. "He's a family friend." She added. I released him immediately and stepped back. "I apologize. I did not think that anyone else was going to visit." I said, slightly embarrassed. He laughed lightly, straightening his shirt as he turned. Though his eyes only showed worry and slight fear, he smiled at me politely. He had raven black hair that covered the left side of his face slightly, he had blue eyes that were like ice, and he was as tall as me. "It's alright." He said, his smile falling slightly. "Anyone with half a mind would protect their friend when they can't protect themselves." He added, sticking his hand out towards me. "I'm Danny, Danny Fenton." He said, I shook his hand. "Rook Blonko." I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you." Danny said before turning to Mrs. Tennyson. "Hey, Sandra. How are you doing?" He asked, pulling her into a hug. "I'm doing better." She said, returning the hug.

"How'd you find out what happened? Carl and I haven't even thought about calling you yet." Mrs. Tennyson said, pulling back from Danny. "A guy at my school was ticking me off yesterday, so I kind of stormed out of the building. Then I decided to call Ben, mostly since I hadn't heard from him for a while, and some girl picked up. I didn't find out who she was, but she told me that he was here. I don't actually know what happened. I kinda hung up on her to get here." Danny explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Mrs. Tennyson pulled up another chair besides hers and motioned for Danny to sit with her. "Where's your parents and sister?" Mrs. Tennyson asked. "I kinda ran off on them too." Danny laughed lightly. At that moment my badge started ringing, alerting me that there was trouble. "I have to leave." I excused myself and left.

"Ok. I'll admit it. This was easier with Ben in the fight too." Kevin said, rubbing his shoulder. "Don't tell him I said that though; I will never hear the end of it." He added lightly. We were back at the hospital since our day was over. And the day was not best, yet not terrible at the same time. There was nothing major going on, just a bunch of petty thieves. But we were out all day catching them, and the last one gave us a hard time. Gwen had gone ahead of us as we stopped to get drinks when we got off the elevator. "Come on Tucker. Don't you wanna see who this mystery friend is?" A girl with black hair said as she passed us, dragging a dark skinned boy behind her. "Yeah. Just count yourself lucky you even got me in here." The boy said, dodging everything that came near him. That reminded me. "I had come by this morning, and there is a friend of Ben's here." I said as we entered his room.

"Put him down." A girl growled out. It wasn't Gwen. Kevin and I entered the room completely and found the boy and girl that passed us, pointing some kind of blasters at Gwen, who had Danny raised in the air with some mana. "Guys, stop. Sam, Tucker; put the blasters down." Danny said, staring at the two. "Danny." The girl said, hesitating. "Sam, put the blaster down." Danny said with a bit more force in his voice. He also sounded a bit frightened. Just then I noticed that the heart monitor was beating faster. The two lowered their weapons and stepped back. "Look, I swear I'm not here to hurt anyone." He said, turning his attention to Gwen. "Ben is my friend. I was told yesterday that he was here. I drove all night to get here, I was just asleep." He said calmly. His gaze snapped over to the monitor then in our direction before going back to Gwen. "You can ask, uh, Rook, or ask Sandra." He added. Gwen turned and looked at me. "It is true. Your aunt said he is a friend." I said, hoping Gwen would believe me. She nodded slowly and set Danny on the ground. Once his feet touched the floor and the mana released his person the monitor returned to a normal pace. That was weird, was Ben reacting to the commotion. It seemed like Danny and I were the only ones to notice.

"Sorry, I've been paranoid since the accident." Gwen said shaking Danny's hand. "I'm Gwen, I think you were the one I talked to yesterday. And this is Kevin." Gwen added as Kevin walked up. Kevin and Danny shook hands. "I'm Danny. That's my sister, Jazz." Danny introduced, pointing behind me. I turned and found a girl with red hair standing behind me. She wore a black long sleeved button up shirt, a turquoise pencil skirt, and a pair of black heels. Her hair was tied in a neat bun with a little bit of hair hanging in her face. She had blue eyes like Danny, hers were more of an aqua blue than ice. "Hello." She said politely, walking past me. "Sam and Tucker," Danny said, turning to the two with the blasters; pointing at each as he said their name. "Are staring at me like I've grown a second head?" His voice changed to confusion. They were staring at him as if in awe and shock. Their eyes were wide, jaws slack, and arms hanging down by their side. "Hello?" Danny said, walking up to them. He waved a hand in front of their faces, it seemed to snap them out of their shock. "Dude, you know Ben Ten." Tucker said, an excited smile stretching across his face. I looked over to Gwen and Kevin, they had a slightly annoyed look on their faces. Even I felt a bit annoyed. We did not need a fan here.

"Uh, yeah." Danny seemed unsure how to answer. "You never thought to tell us that you know a world famous hero." Sam said, staring in disbelief. "We never really think of Ben as a 'world famous hero'." Jazz spoke up. Danny nodded, sitting back down in his chair. "To Jazz and I, he's a friend just like you guys." Danny added, propping his arm under his head. I was a bit shocked. I figured that anyone would be excited and tell everyone they knew that they were friends with Ben, at least since he became famous. "Where are mom and dad?" Danny asked, looking on the verge of sleep. Everyone seemed to be calming down, each finding a chair to sit in. Sam and Tucker placed their blasters on their belts. "They were talking to Sandra and Carl, but after I came down this way I don't know." Jazz said, sitting down by Danny. Sam and Tucker sat close to them, which left Kevin, Gwen, and I to sit on the opposite side of the bed across from them. We were on the side with the window, they were closer to the door.

"I'm guessing that you're family." Jazz said, directing her attention to Gwen. "Yeah, I'm his cousin." Gwen said. "She's the one that went to college early." Danny said, his eyes still closed. "Oh yeah. Congrats on that." Jazz said kindly. Her attention was then pulled away by Sam. They started whispering amongst themselves. "So, where are you guys from?" Kevin asked, catching the attention of Tucker. "Amity Park." He said, looking up from his device. "You guys came out here from all the way over there." Gwen said in astonishment. "Isn't that place near Lake Erie?" Kevin asked. "Somewhere around there." Tucker said. "You all drove out here within two days?" Gwen questioned. "Well Sam and I sorta hitched a ride with the Fenton's. But yeah." Tucker said, he started looking around nervously. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Uh, yeah. I'm just not a huge fan of hospitals." He said fidgeting with the device in his hands. Everyone went quiet again, and pretty soon Tucker was pulled into the quiet conversation between Sam and Jazz.

It stayed quiet even when Ben's parents came in with two other adults. I assumed they were Jazz and Danny's parents. The silence was tense and uncomfortable. The conversation continued between the three as they stole glances at Danny, who was asleep. I took this moment to take a look at Danny's parents. Mrs. Fenton was slim with a blue jumpsuit with black boots, belt, and gloves. She had red-brown hair and lilac eyes. Mr. Fenton was a tall, broad man with grey-ing black hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. Then I looked to the other two. Sam had a black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. She had her black hair was pulled up into a long ponytail. Tucker had on a plain yellow t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of brown hiking boots. He also wore a pair of glasses, a red cap, and a grey backpack.

Things stayed the same until sunset. "Why don't we head out for a little while?" Mrs. Tennyson suggested. Everyone agreed silently, getting up and leaving the room. We were in front of the elevators when Jazz, Sam, and Tucker stopped and looked around. "Where's Danny?" Sam questioned. "He's still in the room isn't he." Tucker deadpanned. "I'll go get him," Jazz said, heading back to the room. "Wait. Wake him up with this." Sam said, handing Jazz a small device. "Oh, that's perfect." Jazz smiled evilly as she looked at the device. "Mom, can you hold these?" She asked as she took off her shoes. Mrs. Fenton took the shoes in confusion. "Is that what I think it is?" Tucker asked, pulling off his bag. The two girls nodded as he reached into his bag. He pulled out a pair of red headphones that had a lower case 'b' on the sides. "I suggest blasting it." He said, smiling evilly with Sam and Jazz. Jazz nodded and went off to the room. "What are you kids doing?" Mrs. Fenton asked, placing her hands on her hips. "You'll see. Though we might want to step back." Sam said moving back to stand along the wall. The rest of us followed her action, although more conf than willing, using up either side of the area.

A moment later I heard a scream and then shouting. "It was Sam and Tucker's idea." I heard Jazz call. She then rounded the corner with a helmet in her grasp. "You ratted us out?!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed in unison. "He would have figured it out anyway." Jazz said, hitting the elevator button. "Dad, can you hold this?" She asked holding the helmet out to Mr. Fenton. The three just dashed into the now open elevator as Danny rounded the corner. He appeared very, very angry. He ran in front of us and slammed his fist on the door after it closed on him. "You three are dead!" He shouted. He turned and ran to the stairs, then proceeding to jump down them. I stood there in confusion, though I believe I was not the only one who was confused. The adults started chuckling, clearly amused by the four. Kevin, Gwen, and I silently entered the other elevator when it opened. Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson were chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton as they boarded with us.

Apparently the Fenton's are scientists and ghost hunters. Though I did not think ghosts actually existed. Ghost like aliens, yes. Ghosts that they show in these Earth movies, no. It is more likely they are some kind of alien or even human-alien hybrids. Maybe even energy being that found fun in scaring people. When we reached the lobby we used the exit that was nearest to the elevators. What I saw when we exited the building was very funny and odd at the same time. Danny was still chasing the other three around, but it seems they had split up on him. We stood there and watched them for a moment, laughing, until Danny suddenly stopped. He went from chasing Tucker to quickly jumping into an RV, which they had been running around. The RV looked like a cross between a tank and an actual RV. I heard a small click come from the vehicle, apparently so did the three that were running from Danny. They came around to the side of the vehicle that faced us and looked at it questionably. A moment later Danny popped up on the roof of the RV, smiling evilly at the three on the side. He had something hidden behind his back as he stood on the RV. "What's with that look, Danny?" Jazz asked her brother. "Oh, nothing. I just got the best revenge idea ever." He said, his look getting darker. "What is it?" Sam asked suspiciously. Even I was a bit curious to what he was up to. He then pulled out a purple bag that looked like a spider, a stuffed bear that faintly resembled Albert Einstein, and a PDA from behind his back. The three gasped. Next to me I heard slight chuckling. "But it doesn't stop there, Samantha." He said, tossing the PDA up and down in one hand. Sam growled at him and Tucker cried out in fear? "Dude, don't drop that!" Tucker exclaimed, holding out his hands. "I'm not stupid. I know broken glass brings bad luck, Tuck." Danny said, smirking down at his friends. "Hey, not cool!" Tucker shout angrily. "Danny, stop acting like a child." Jazz said, crossing her arms. "Make me, Spaz." Danny stuck his tongue out at his sister. Jazz seemed to stiffen at that remark. "Danny." Their tone came out in a warning. "Yes." He said as if he didn't hear their tone. He then slung the bag over his right shoulder and proceeded to juggle the bear and PDA.

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker didn't say anything else as they rushed to the back doors of the RV. After a moment of them pressing buttons on one of the doors another click came from the vehicle. When they entered the vehicle Danny jumped down from the roof and ran over to his parents. "Whatever's going on just text me." He said to them, taking his helmet from his father. He pulled out the device and headphones used earlier from inside of it. As Danny's friends appeared on the roof of the RV Danny ran past us to his bike, which was surprisingly close by. "Spaz, Samantha, Tuck; I bid you farewell." He called to them as he stuff the objects into the bag. He saluted his friends mockingly then placed the helmet on his head and drove off. The three were screaming at him and calling him very vulgar names. "Kids!" Mrs. Fenton shouted, interrupting their yelling. She walked up to them and began speaking to them, they looked embarrassed as she spoke. "We'll see you there, Jack." I heard Mr. Tennyson say before Mr. Fenton went off to his vehicle. "Just follow us, kids." Mrs. Tennyson said as she walked off to her own vehicle with Mr. Tennyson. I took a glance at Kevin and Gwen, they just shrugged and went to my truck, I followed.

I pulled out after the Tennyson's and followed them through Bellwood. Eventually we got out of the city part of town and into the small business parts. As we neared the restaurants something crashed in front of the Fenton's. Gwen, Kevin, and I jumped out of my truck and ran up to see what was happening. When we reached the front of the cars Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were also running to the crash site. They pointed blasters into the crater and screamed, "Freeze ghost scum!" I went to the edge with them and looked into it. At the bottom was a teen with white hair and a humanoid robot with green flames on the top of its head. The white haired kid shot out of the crater into the air with the robot behind them. They floated there trading blows with green rays. "Who are those two?" Gwen asked. I turned my attention to the Fenton's. "Ghosts. The one with white hair is Phantom, and we have yet to learn the name of the other, but we assume he is some kind of hunter." Mrs. Fenton said, her voice seemed deadly. "Are they good or bad?" Kevin asked, absorbing some metal. "All ghosts are evil, sweetie. They are just want to get rid of or hurt humans." Mrs. Fenton said as something exploded above us. We all looked and Phantom sailing towards us head first, unconscious it seemed. Gwen raised a board like shield over us, but just as Phantom was about to crash into the shield his eyes snapped open and he flipped so that he landed in a crouch on the slanted piece of energy. Not even a second later he shot off, shattering Gwen's shield like it was glass. Kevin, Gwen, and I stood there in shock, nothing has ever simply shattered one her shields just by pushing on it. At least not since i met the Tennysons.

"What's going on with you, Skulker?" Phantom shouted at the other ghost. Skulker just growled menacingly at Phantom with an evil smirk on his face. "You of all ghosts wouldn't mess with the Christmas truce." Phantom said, hitting Skulker with another blast. Rocket launchers lifted off the robots shoulders and one was fired, heading straight towards us. Phantom gaped at it for a second before flying in front of it, taking the hit for us. Though, as a result, the force from the explosion sent him tumbling into me. We fell to the ground; my Proto-Tool fell off my shoulder. "You OK, dude?" Phantom asked as he rolled off of me. I nodded as I looked at him. Along with his white hair he had toxic green eyes, a black long sleeved shirt with a white turtleneck collar that was covered by a white sleeveless hoodie, white finger less gloves, a white belt with a thermos hanging off it, black pants, and white combat boot with black laces. He had a faint white glow around his person that made him seem other worldly. Phantom was clutching his stomach as green liquid ran through his fingers slightly. "I believe I should be asking you that question." I said as Gwen screamed, "Look out." Gwen, Kevin, and the Fenton's jumped out of the way of another rocket, but I did not have time to get up and move. I braced myself for impact, though I felt nothing even as the sound of the rocket making contact rang out. I opened my eyes and lowered my arms to see Phantom standing in front of me with his arms stretched out with a green shield similar to Gwen's an inch in front of his hands. I got to my feet, reaching for my Proto-Tool out of habit. "Can I borrow this?" He asked, picking up my Proto-Tool off the ground. Before I could answer him he took off running towards Skulker, who was now standing on the pavement. As he gained speed he began to lift off the ground and fly, all the while pressing buttons on the Proto-Tool. When he got closer Skulker charged at him as well. Just as they were about to collide my Proto-Tool switched into its sword mode, Phantom moved to the side slightly, and cut the robots head off with the blade of my tool. The robots body immediately fell to the ground and the head flew back a foot. "What is your problem?!" Phantom shouted, gently setting my tool on the ground. He walked over to the head and pulled out a little green blob with little arms and legs.

The little blob just growled at him. From where I stood I could see black eyes that took up a good portion of its face. "So, that's what's wrong with you." Phantom spoke as he shifted the blob in his grip. Skulker was now right side up with his little arms pinned to his sides by Phantom's fingers. His right hand began glowing green before the energy turned white and some black wisps whipped off the blobs form as if they were being pulled towards the light. After a moment a black mass was separated from the blob and its eyes switched from black to white with red irises. The black mass took the shape of a bird, though it looked very messed up. Its beak was full of sharp teeth and its feathers looked as if they were shredded. "Where do you think you're going?" Phantom asked the bird as it tried to fly away. He pulled the thermos off his belt and pointed it at the black creature after he took the lid off. A light blue beam shot out of the thermos, trapped the creature, and pulled it within the confines of the thermos.

After the thermos was sealed and placed back on his belt, Phantom picked the robots head up and put the blob back inside. He walked over to the fallen body of the robot, set it in its feet, and reattached the head. A moment later it flickered to life, the green flames shooting up before calming. "Whelp? What am I doing out here?" Skulker asked, looking around in confusion. "A shadow got you. I'll explain the rest to you and Walker later." Phantom said, hovering off the ground. "You should get out of here before the shooting and yelling starts up." He added as Skulker began floating with him. "I will." Skulker replied, taking off. Phantom watched the ghost for a moment before leaning down, while still hovering, and gently picked up my Proto-Tool. I took a step back as he floated over to me, returning a hand to his abdomen. "I believe this is yours." He said handing it to me. I nodded numbly and took it back, this ghost thing was freaking me out. I had not been trained for something like this. He gave me a small smile and a curt nod before starting to take off into the air. "Back away, ghost!" Mrs. Fenton shouted as Phantom got hit in the chest, again, by some kind of blast. He attempted to fly away, but a box of mana appeared around him. "Why'd you let that robot go?" Gwen asked. "You were fighting him not even five minutes ago." She said, the box shrinking a little. Phantom just looked at the box curiously. "That robot's name is Skulker, and he wasn't the problem." Phantom finally said, his voice hard yet distracted. "He was overshadowed by something bad, something NONE of you should get involved with." He added, emphasizing 'none' and turning his eyes on us. The intensity of his gaze made me want to hide and I've fought against some of the worst the universe has to offer. He then floated backwards and out of the box. "What? How?" Gwen stuttered, she was not the only one surprised again. Phantom just flew away as fast as he probably could. "Damn. He got away again." I heard Mr. Fenton curse behind me. "Again?" I questioned, turning to the Fenton's. They were walking back to their vehicle. "We've been trying to catch Phantom for about four years now, but he's always found a way to slip through our fingers at some point." Mrs. Fenton said, getting into the RV. Mr. Fenton was right behind her.

What was going on here? That kid didn't seem evil like the Fenton's had said, but he had let the one shooting at us flee. Though he did say that Skulker was 'overshadowed', whatever that is. Bad guys don't take hits for you, especially to the point of bleeding, then ask if you are the one who is alright. I silently walked back to my truck and got in, ready to follow everyone else. Gwen and Kevin got in after me, they were quiet also. Though their quiet seemed anger filled. The rest of the ride was filed with a tense silence, not even the radio was on.

Within a few minutes we were in front of a small building that had no sign on it. There were few cars in the parking lot, five in total. Danny was parked in the middle of the of the parking lot staring up into the night sky, pointing upward. His hand moved around as if he was tracing something, and if you looked close enough you could see his lips moving like he was mumbling. The three of us got out of the truck as Danny's friends and family walked up to him. They seemed worried for him. He said something to them as he tossed the purple bag to them. He then stuffed his hands into his pockets and slumped into the restaurant. The rest of us followed, Ben's parents gave the Fenton's a curious, yet worried glance.

Inside the restaurant was quite nice. It appeared to be an Italian diner. The walls were made of brick, small plants sat around the corners of the room, and the tables were covered with picnic blankets. On the end of each was a wicker candle. Immediately Danny's friends and sister drug him over to a table near the back of the restaurant. Gwen and Kevin followed the Tennyson's and Fenton's to a table near the front windows. Not knowing what else to do I followed also. During the entire time we were there Gwen and Kevin were asking the Fenton's about ghosts. The others stayed at the other table. For once I only vaguely listened to the information presented. When it was time to part the Tennyson's drove Kevin and Gwen home, the Fenton's and Danny followed them, and I made my way back to Plumber HQ.

The area was silent as I entered the living quarters. When I entered my room I removed my armor and tool before collapsing into my bed. Today had been a strange and draining day.


End file.
